


Visitando la China

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya va de visita a Los Cinco Picos. No se sabe para qué lado tira Shiryu. Él se aprovecha de Shunrei, o Shunrei de él (no se sabe). ¿Y Dohko? ¿Dónde está, qué hace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitando la China

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS de Kurumada.

Se encontraban esperando en la puerta como si dos niños obedientes se tratasen; hasta que finalmente, a lo lejos, se visualizó en un punto lejano al guerrero caminando hacia ellos.

Seiya plasmó una sonrisa enorme cuando los vio fuera de la cabaña. Por lo visto lo esperaban con ansias.

El mentado Santo apuró su paso, no vaya a ser cosa que su amigo y la hermana echasen raíces o, en su defecto, se arrepintiesen de haberlo invitado de antemano. Con el bolso sobre el hombro saludó alegremente y el recibimiento fue efusivo.

Pobres; es que allí en los Cinco Picos la vida era tan aburrida que la llegada del Pegasus era una bendición, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían como una maldición.

Además el castaño había crecido, ya no era ese chiquillo de trece años revoltoso, insoportable e inmaduro, ahora era un joven de diecisiete años... revoltoso, insoportable e inmaduro.

—Seiya, ¡qué bueno verte! —exclamó Shiryu con verdadera emoción.

¡Siempre era bueno ver a alguien más en ese paraje desolado!

—Siento mucho la tardanza —se disculpó—. El avión me dejó en el aeropuerto a las 7 de la mañana. —Menos mal que lo dejó en el aeropuerto y no en el puerto; desde ya, era un avión—. Tardé en pescar algún incauto que me trajese hasta aquí.  
—¡No te preocupes! —Minimizó Shunrei invitándolo a pasar—, igual nosotros somos de levantarnos temprano.

Al mejor estilo “La familia Ingalls” —o si se prefiere: Una pequeña casita en la pradera—: cuando llegaba la noche había que dormir, y apenas despuntaba el sol, a ordeñar las vacas. Bueno, no tanto, pero era algo similar.

—Shunrei —dijo Seiya observando a la muchacha—, has crecido.

El Dragón carraspeó para llamar la atención de su compañero de armas.

—Pasa —lo invitó cordialmente—. ¿Tienes hambre?  
—Pues… un poco.  
—Ya mismo te preparo algo —espetó la única dama presente yendo a la cocina a velocidad mach cinco.  
—No, Shunrei; no te hagas problemas —dijo rápidamente el Pegasus elevando una mano para frenarla en vano.  
—Son las diez de la mañana, en dos horas recién estará el almuerzo —aconsejó Shiryu—. Mejor come algo ahora, ven... sentémonos —le ofreció una silla—, cuéntame ¿qué es de los otros en la mansión?  
—Ikki, asesino serial como siempre... —empezó a enumerar sentándose—Permiso. Hyoga en peligro de extinción; y Shun más feliz que puto con dos culos, como siempre —reafirmó—, uno nunca sabe por qué está feliz, es uno de los tantos misterios de la humanidad, pero él es así... digamos que nada nuevo.  
—Pero ¿están estudiando, trabajando, ociando?  
—¡Espero, Seiya, que no hayas venido a llevarte a Shiryu a alguna guerra! —gritó Shunrei desde la cocina mitad en broma, mitad en serio.  
—No te preocupes, no vine a robártelo —respondió para luego dirigirse a su compañero de armas—. Pues, peleando. Ikki y el pato declarándose la muerte todos los días, Shun haciendo de negociador, Saori no está, se fue al Santuario.  
—¿Y tú?  
—Yo como siempre —exclamó elevando los hombros—. Intentando con Shun de acabar con el maldito secundario a distancia. ¡Ah! —Recordó—Ikki iba a ver un trabajo en la semana, no sé cómo le habrá ido con eso, pero pobre el que le tome la entrevista si no lo contrata.

Shiryu coincidió con él soltando una carcajada.

—Ya lo veremos por televisión y en el noticiero: Psicópata incendió fábrica.  
—¿Qué? ¿Hay electricidad aquí? —Preguntó con asombro y mirando hacia todos lados.  
—Claro, Seiya, ¿qué te crees? —rió—No estamos en la era de las cavernas.

Shunrei apareció a los minutos con bebidas frías y unos bocadillos, en aquellas zonas si bien hacia calor, en la sombra se toleraban las altas temperaturas a los que los aldeanos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Quizás por eso, y con pura inocencia, Shunrei alentó a ir más tarde al río. Claro que después de la sagrada e intocable siesta.

Almorzaron comida japonesa, udon para ser más exactos, y luego se echaron a la sombra a dialogar un poco hasta que el sueño se hiciera presente.

Aunque Seiya profesó que él no era de dormir siesta, algo en el viento cálido de las montañas le hizo cambiar de parecer, y fue el primero en levantarse para irse a dormir.

Cordialmente, Shiryu le cedió a su amigo la habitación que en un pasado era la de Dohko, ahora ausente, ya que el mentado Santo que se encontraba ocupando su puesto en el Santuario.

Cuando Seiya se acostó a dormir, una idea golpeó su mente: Lugar desolado, el Santo de Libra ausente, Shiryu solo con Shunrei, que no estaba nada mal...

Y antes de terminar de analizar aquello, se quedó dormido.

Despertó sin saber si había dormido minutos, horas, días, semanas; si había hibernado o qué, pero el ruido desde la cocina le llevó a caminar como zombi vestido con tan sólo un pantalón deportivo, aun bostezando, hasta dicho lugar.

Apoyó la espalda contra el marco de la puerta guardando silencio, y observó descaradamente las curvas de la chinita. Vestida con un solero floreado, bien feo, pero que contrarrestaba con su natural belleza, limpiaba con ahínco la grasa de la cocina; en una mano el paño, en el otro el frasco con el producto, muy moderna.

—Como me gustaría ser gatillo para que me aprietes con la mano... —susurró Seiya cual camionero.  
—Seiya —se asustó la dama dando un respingo al ver en la puerta a un demacrado joven con todos los pelos desordenados, en punta y pegados por la saliva; un asco.  
—¿Te asusté? Perdón... —se disculpó falsamente, pena que la chica volteó, pues la ligera luz que ingresaba por la ventana le estaba dando un espectáculo único trasluciendo el vestido—¿Hace mucho despertaron?  
—No, un par de horas. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Le ofreció dejando de lado la limpieza.  
—¿Shiryu?  
—Bañándose, él siempre se baña después de la siesta, transpira mucho y no le gusta estar así —informó innecesariamente—. ¿Lo esperas para merendar?  
—Sí —concedió—. Dime ¿Dohko viene de vez en cuando? —Tomó asiento.  
—Si, una vez cada tanto, pero viene para ver cómo estamos nada más.  
—O sea... —murmuró con un brillo especial en los ojos, cruzándose de brazos le regaló una extraña sonrisa—Ustedes dos están solitos en la cabaña, ¿no?  
—Pues, sí —respondió la china devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se produjo un instante de silencio, hasta que la muchacha continuó hablando soltando el aire que había retenido.

—A veces me siento fatal.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Pues… porque yo sé que Shiryu está aquí por mí.  
—¿Por ti?  
—Sí, se fue de la mansión para no dejarme sola. Quizás sea un capricho, pero de verdad a mí me gusta este lugar, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme egoísta al pensar que Shiryu lo dejó todo por hacerme compañía.  
—¡Mala! ¡Eres mala, egoísta y caprichosa! —exclamó Seiya serio para luego echarse a reír al ver la cara desolada de la china a punto de llorar—No, Shunrei, es broma. A Shiryu le gusta estar aquí. No deberías pensar así.  
—No lo sé... —susurró bajando la vista al suelo—Por eso… muchas gracias por venir, es bueno tener visitas, estamos los dos muy solos.  
—Sí —soltó el Pegasus arrastrando las palabras, entrecerrando los ojos y aún cruzado de brazos, pensó en agregar algo más, pero una voz masculina de macho, sí, de macho (como le gusta a Eleniel) se hizo escuchar.  
—Buenas tardes.  
—Shiryu —exclamó la chica, alegre de verlo, como si no se viesen las caras todos los santos días—¿Te preparo un té?  
—Por favor —contestó para luego sentarse frente a Seiya —¿Tú qué quieres?.

Una mamada, hubiese respondido, pero sólo lo pensó:

—Lo mismo por mí está bien.  
—Entonces haré tres té. —Lógico, la china había aprobado matemáticas sin dudas, aunque, quizás compartía la taza con el pelilargo, uno nunca sabe.  
—Merendamos y vamos al río —propuso Shiryu radiante, aparentemente la visita de Seiya los tenía contentos tanto a él como a su amiga.

Cuándo finalizaron se encaminaron hacia el mentado y dichoso río con su cascada, sin llevar nada, claro, comprendió Seiya: no estaban tan lejos de la cabaña, solo a dos días ¿?... Un par de minutos. Unos cuantos pares de minutos.

Shiryu fue el primero en mostrar el escultural cuerpo que poseía. Se sacó la playera blanca dejando al descubierto su formado torso, luego le siguió el turno al pantalón, quedando únicamente en ropa interior de color negra.

El Pegasus se quedó estático en el lugar; no sólo le había tomado por sorpresa la despreocupada semi desnudes de su amigo, sino que aun peor Shunrei se encontraba levantándose el vestido para quitárselo por encima de la cabeza.

—¡NO!

Se escuchó el grito desgarrador; el corazón del castaño latió furioso, casi muerto de un sincope buscó regularizar la respiración.

—¡Shiryu! ¿Qué te sucede? —Se quejó la muchacha, también media muerta del pánico, su amigo de la infancia estaba frente a ella tapando su desnudes.  
—¡No puedes desnudarte ahora!  
—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la china, extrañada por esa actitud.  
—Eso, ¿por qué? —se sumó Seiya ya recuperado.  
—¡Por qué no corresponde! —explicó Shiryu, y ante la mirada de su amiga decidió aclarar—Conmigo es una cosa, Shunrei, pero ahora no, está Seiya.  
—¡Ey! —se defendió el aludido –Yo también quiero ver, ¡egoísta!, además... no soy un violador.

El Dragón solo necesitó elevar bruscamente un puño cerrado, que Seiya se acurrucó contra una roca pidiendo perdón en un hilillo de voz.

Pasada esa embarazosa situación, ante el sollozo de la muchacha alegando que hacía calor y quería bañarse —y que no era su culpa que el Pegasus fuese un depravado sexual— el pelilargo nuevamente vestido optó por dejarla sola y sentarse con su amigo en una roca, lejos de la cascada, MUY lejos.

—¡Shiryu! —se quejó por postrera vez siguiendo a su compañero entre las rocas—¿Eres gay?  
—¡Más respeto con Shunrei, mocoso! —Reprendió sujetando fuertemente el cuello de su amigo.

Por una milésima de segundo, Seiya creyó que estaba con Ikki Kido. ¡Irreconocible el Dragón!

—Lo siento, no te sulfures.  
—Bueno, pero ahórrate los comentarios de ese tipo —exigió, sentándose sobre una roca.  
—¿Y? ¿Nos quedaremos acá?  
—Sí.

El Pegasus suspiró. Shiryu notó la mirada persistente de su amigo y pasados unos segundos explotó:

—¡Ya Seiya! Deja de sonreír así.  
—Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo —se llevó desesperado los nudillos de una mano a la boca—, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que deben hacer, aquí, solos...  
—Deliras —dijo el Dragón desviando la mirada, avergonzado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.  
—¡Vamos, Shiryu! No soy idiota, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amigo.  
—¿Y tú qué sabes del tema? —preguntó algo hiriente. Sí, aún seguía irreconocible, es que había temas que a él lo ponían... sensible.  
—Pues ¡mucho! —exclamó con tono obvio –No por nada una docena de mujeres me arrastraban el ala. –Porque era el Pegasus, tal vez.  
—Sí, pero a ninguna le diste cabida, el gay eres tú —contraatacó victorioso.  
—¡Espérate! Tenía 13 años —se defendió—. Yo les dije en su momento, denme dos y ninguna queda en pie. Así fue, no perdoné ni a Saori.  
—¡¿Athena también?!  
—Saori dije.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—No, no es lo mismo —negó rotundamente, entrecerrando los ojos—. Por eso: confía en mí, Shiryu, dime cuál es el problema.  
—No hay ningún problema  
—¿Tamaño, eyaculación precoz, impotencia, baja autoestima?  
—¡Que no hay ningún problema!  
—¿Y entonces? —Se indignó el menor.  
—¡Shunrei no es así! —buscó calmarse, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Shunrei no es de esa clase de chicas, ya la has visto.  
—Sí, la vi —afirmó sonriente—. Se cae sola de buena que está —ante el rostro desfigurado por la ira de su amigo se disculpó—. Perdón.  
—Una acotación más de ese estilo y se termina nuestra amistad.  
—¡Perdón! —volvió a disculparse arrepentido–Pero es que no concibo la idea de que... de que... ¿Nunca la tocaste?  
—¡Jamás!, no le puse un dedo encima.  
—Entonces sí, eres gay —otra vez Shiryu lo asesinó con la mirada—. Digo, hay que aguantarse, ya tienes dieciocho años, no es fácil.  
—Para mí si es fácil, porque se trata de ella.  
—Sí, claro —aseguró sardónico—, y ahora me dirás que para ti es como una hermana menor.  
—No, pero la respeto... respeto su pureza e inocencia.  
—Pero también es humana, debe tener necesidades físicas.  
—Basta, Seiya. —Se cansó—No quiero hablar de esto contigo. —Lanzó un suspiro.  
—Está bien —aceptó con mala cara—¿Y de que hablamos entonces?  
—¿Shaina también? —Se animó a preguntar pues le había quedado dando vueltas eso en la cabeza.

El menor asintió con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—La más loca de todas —agregó, risueño y melancólico.

Y así, Seiya pasó la tarde narrándole a su querido amigo las aventuras de “mi pequeño ponny”, y hasta los otros apodos que había recibido su miembro. Shiryu escuchó, como quien escucha una interesante conferencia, intentando mostrarse serio, aunque le daba muchísima gracia.

Cuando el sol comenzó a perder su fuerza, decidieron volver a la cabaña, ambos completamente secos por culpa de una china vergonzosa y egoísta que no quería compartir su belleza; secos hasta cierto punto, se podría decir “mojados”, pero con otra connotación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? —preguntó Shunrei con una sonrisa, preparando ya la cena desde temprano.  
—Nada gay —aseguró Seiya en un susurro que dio para pensar lo contrario.  
—Nada –acotó rápidamente Shiryu—. Estuvimos dialogando.  
—Este domingo está la fiesta de la feria. ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres?  
—Es buena idea —concedió el Pegasus sentándose a la mesa.  
—Si Seiya está de acuerdo –asintió el Dragón—. Pero mira, Seiya, que no son esas fiestas como en Tokio, aquí son bien de feria, patitos de gomas, sapos traga monedas, globos...  
—Siempre y cuando el sapo use globo mientras traga, no me importa que me tire la goma o me haga de goma.

Y ante su estupidez, ya crónica, rompió a reír mientras Shiryu se lo quedó mirando preguntándose como “hacía” para ser más idiota de lo que ya era. La chica no supo contenerse y estalló también en risas, a la par del payaso.

—Ah... —reconoció todavía risueño—entendió el chiste. —Y mirando a su amigo, asintió reiteradas veces—“Inocente y pura”.

Quedó todo arreglado. En la semana entrante irían a esa fiesta del sapo degenerado, no había mucho por hacer en Los Cinco Picos, así que la espera se les hizo eterna, de todos modos Seiya no se aburrió un sólo día. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Su principal atracción era la china, le gustaba espiarla, observarla cobijado en las sombras cual fiera al acecho de su víctima; eso fue lo que ocurrió el domingo, mientras el guardabosque de Shiryu se encontraba bañándose, Shunrei quedó desprotegida, sola en su cuarto probándose uno de sus tantos soleros, sin osar imaginar que estaba siendo acosada visualmente.

La puerta ligeramente entre abierta, la permitió al pervertido de Seiya vislumbrar la esbelta figura de la muchacha, apenas vestida en ropa interior, un gracioso short y un sostén haciendo juego, su cabello largo azabache le caía por la espalda.

“Dioses, no puede estar tan buena”. Concluyó Seiya conteniendo la respiración, con el temor de ser descubierto, la chica se quitaba y ponía ropa, mirándose frente al espejo y desfilando.

“¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿A quién quieres gustarle?” Ante su pensamiento sonrió. “Ve desnuda si quieres fiesta, ve desnuda que entre los dos te vamos a dar para que tengas, guardes y repartas”. Comenzó a sentir como su miembro disfrutaba del espectáculo, despertando lentamente ante semejante estimulo.

“Oh, cielos... Si, ponte crema, eso es, masajéate. Tócate toda para mí” Se mordió la mano para evitar gemir cuando Shunrei no tuvo mejor idea que pasarse una loción en el cuerpo.

Pero el espectáculo acabó, la niña finalmente halló el vestido perfecto, se calzó sus sandalias y caminó hasta la puerta, Seiya más duro que una roca dio vueltas en círculos como un perro en ese estrecho pasillo sin saber dónde esconderse, corrió por la cabaña hasta llegar afuera y tomó aire llevando las manos a su cintura.

—¿Seiya? —Se escuchó una débil y cálida voz—¿Ya estás listo? Shiryu acabó de bañarse.

“Yo también acabé” Pensó el aludido.

—Pues, solo hace falta que tome la campera... —no volteó, aun su hombría no se había tranquilizado, es que ya iba un mes sin probar carne de ningún tipo.  
—¿Te sientes bien? —se acercó a él, preocupada por el extraño proceder del chico, ya que se había quedado de pie mirando el cielo.  
—¡Sí! —exclamó con dudosa efusividad—Solo que... me gusta mirar las estrellas.  
—Listo. ¿Partimos? —se escuchó una voz masculina en la entrada y eso fue lo que necesitó el miembro de Seiya para “morir” literalmente.

Los tres se encaminaron en una obscuridad casi absoluta hasta la feria; como bien había dicho Shiryu la fiesta era bastante sana y familiar ¿?. Pero no, no había un sapo prostituto en el lugar, para desgracia del castaño que realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Los tres se divirtieron a lo grande. Bebieron jugo, le dieron a los patitos de goma para que tengan, sin asco; rompieron un tablero, culpa de Seiya en realidad, pues tenía que darle con el martillo por la cabeza a unos castores de plástico, no realizarles la lobotomía. Pequeños percances que los solucionaron sin mayores inconvenientes: Corriendo y escapando del lugar antes de que el dueño se percatase.

Shiryu ganó un oso de peluche que le regaló a una Shunrei que casi se “mea” de amor, y Seiya ganó el primer lugar en todos los juegos que sobrevivieron a la mano de un Santo de Athena.

Sí, de verdad la pasaron bien, pero llegó la hora de volver para desgracia de la china que estaba muy contenta con la compañía de dos hombres apuestos y varoniles; le gustaba arrancar suspiros de decepción en algunos jóvenes y muecas de odio y envidia en alguna que otra chica.

…

Ya iban dos semanas desde que Seiya había caído de visita, se sentía muy cómodo allí, sólo faltaba que Shunrei se abriese de piernas como lo hacía Saori y listo, “Como en casa”. Pero no, el Pegasus se tenía que contentar con espiarla cuando le era posible, o sea, cuando Shiryu andaba lejos de ellos dos y Shunrei se encontraba bañándose en el baño, en el río o cambiándose. Y también cuando el sol se alineaba con los planetas, a las 22:32 horas con cuarenta y dos segundos, una vez cada cien años.

Técnicamente imposible, o mejor dicho “difícil” porque lo imposible no existía para el ponny, él usaba “Adidas”.

Fue una tarde, que el Dragón soltó un insulto —cosa que no sucedía todo los días— en el que Seiya intuyó que su suerte cambiaría.

—Carajo, olvidé el apio.

Seiya lo observó, sentado en una reposera, muy cómodo.

—Deberé bajar al pueblo —se quejó, y no por vago, era toda una odisea bajar al pueblo, tres horas le tomaba, por eso prudentemente enlistaban las cosas que necesitaban para ir una sola vez.  
—¿Vas a ir?  
—Sí —respondió Shiryu, siempre podía usar la velocidad de la luz—. No tengo opciones, sin el apio no se puede hacer la salsa. ¿Me acompañas?  
—No, gracias. Me voy a bañar —se disculpó poniéndose de pie.  
—Todo un amigo, ¿eh? —murmuró Shiryu y su supuesto “amigo” rompió a reír.

Pero lo cierto es que Seiya de tonto tenía de alto; se aseguró que su amigo se alejó lo suficiente y ¡al demonio con bañarse!, se dirigió a la famosa cascada de Rozan, en donde Shunrei inocentemente y puramente ¿? estaba nadando desde hacia una hora.

¡Años! esperó por tener una oportunidad así; bueno exagerando, solo tres semanas, pero era mucho para el hiperactivo e impaciente Pegasus. Caminó con sigilo hasta una roca alta y poco a poco se fue animando, no era cuestión que la muchacha descubriese una cabellera castaña saliendo de una roca.

Y cuando la vio, se quedó sin aire: su cuerpo bien formado, su trasero expuesto e iluminado por los rayos solares, el agua cayéndole sobre el pelo.

La mano de Seiya cobró vida propia cuando la china volteó ofreciéndole, sin saberlo, una mejor visión de su delantera. Los pechos apenas se veían, camuflados por ese cabello largo, pero la mata de vello más al sur motivó por demás al Pegasus quien, con paciencia, descendió la mano hasta la cremallera del pantalón para liberar su pene enhiesto del encierro.

—¡Oh! Dioses, si te agarro... —susurró apretándose fuertemente la hombría, sintiendo el semen agolpándose en sus endurecidos testículos, deseoso por surgir a raudales.

Mantuvo la vista fija para no perder detalles de Shunrei; con la garganta cerrada y la boca seca, un ronco gemido se escapó de sus labios y el néctar salió, copioso y abundante, ensuciando la roca que lo mantenía oculto.

Con la respiración agitada, buscó calmarse. Guardó a tiempo el miembro pues una voz grave se hizo oír.

—¡Seiya!  
—¡Ah! ¡Mierda! —volteó con el corazón brincando del susto, encontrándose con su querido amigo quien lo observaba de arriba abajo con una mirada inquisidora—¡Que rápido volviste, Shiryu! —Subió con rapidez la cremallera del pantalón.

A lo lejos la china se había sumergido en el agua; las voces se escucharon demasiado cerca. El Dragón caminó con paso lento hacia su amigo y lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Eh? ¿Espiando a Shunrei? —Aquello era obvio, pero quiso escuchar la confesión del Pegasus.  
—¡No! ¡Lo siento! O sea... ¡No! —intentó defenderse con ahínco—Yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí... yo vine y ella... no me di cuenta.  
—¡SÍ, CLARO! —concedió sarcástico.  
—¡De verdad, Shiryu! ¡No haría eso con ella! ¡Con ella no! —aseguró firme—Nada mas, no quise asustarla o que pensase que yo la estaba espiando, por eso me quedé... quieto, inmóvil.  
—Mentiroso —le susurró soltándolo. Prefirió dar lugar a la duda.  
—¿Qué sucede, Shiryu? —investigó la muchacha saliendo detrás de la roca, ya vestida.  
—Nada, Shunrei, nada —respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amigo—. Solo venía a decirte que hay cambios en el menú, olvidé el apio, así que cenaremos otra cosa, ya es muy tarde para bajar al pueblo.  
—Está bien —dijo, algo asombrada. Seiya temblando y Shiryu furioso ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Las cosas quedaron allí, la excusa del Pegasus era muy vaga, pero se las ingenió para convencer a su compañero de armas que jamás tuvo la intención de espiar a Shunrei, que había sido una pura casualidad.

Lo cierto es que ya iba casi un mes y las masturbaciones del castaño para esas alturas eran violentas, su loca cabeza había maquinado la idea macabra de ingresar en el cuarto de Shunrei y someterla a sus más bajos instintos; pero era sólo fantasía, desde ya que Seiya no era capaz de hacer algo tan detestable y ruin.

Fue en una de sus tantas idas al baño para “calmarse” que las cosas cambiaron rotundamente. Escuchó a su paso, en el cuarto de la muchacha, gemidos muy sugestivos. Se quedó helado, de pie en medio del pasillo, hasta que reaccionó, acaso ¿Shunrei estaba con alguien? ¿Con quién? La respuesta golpeó su mente. ¿Sería posible que Shiryu le estuviese mintiendo?

Caminó en puntas de pie hasta dicha puerta, cuando apoyó la oreja para escuchar mejor ésta cedió apenas, seguramente por estar mal cerrada. Metió apenas la cabeza para ver algo que no olvidaría jamás.

La inocente y pura china, boca arriba con el camisón desabrochado había dejado los pechos al aire, metiéndose mano donde no debía, o sí debía. ¿Quién sabe?

Seiya no era lento, pero tardó en reaccionar; lo que no tardó ni un segundo fue su miembro en reaccionar, que ya estaba “alegre” desde antes.

Su respiración se agitó tanto que se asemejó al jadeo de un perro, no tardó Shunrei en darse cuenta de que alguien había invadido su privacidad haciendo peligrar su gran “secreto” nocturno, o su “vicio” mejor dicho.

Utilizando sus habilidades, Seiya corrió a la velocidad de la luz para silenciar a la muchacha antes de que esta pegase el grito y alertase al Dragón, porque de ser así, en esta ocasión no saldría vivo.

—Tranquila —susurró muy nervioso, con la china pegada al cuerpo—. No te voy a hacer daño —Eso sonó como lo que diría un violador—. Quiero decir... —buscó corregirse—no grites, por favor. —Fue alejando lentamente la mano de la boca de Shunrei.  
—¡Sei-! —Pero no terminó de completar el nombre que otra vez él la silenció.  
—No grites —pidió, temblando del susto—. Si Shiryu nos ve así, nos mata... Me mata.

La muchacha asintió, nuevamente con precaución Seiya la fue liberando. Se quedaron en silencio, la china sentada en su cama con los pechos al aire y el Pegasus a su lado observándola con deseo.

Era en esos momentos en los que se precisaba actuar, por eso prácticamente se le abalanzó buscando con la lengua el cuello de la dama.

—Seiya, espera...  
—Ahora no vengas con esto —se quejó besando el moreno cuello de Shunrei—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Eh? ¿Te estabas toqueteando?  
—Sí —respondió de una manera tan natural que por poco más arrastra al joven al borde del orgasmo.  
—¿No te atienden? Shiryu malo.  
—No, no me atiende —respondió ella con dificultad, tenía al muchacho entre las piernas haciéndole todas esas cosas que se sentían tan bien.  
—¿Te puedo atender yo? ¿Me dejas? —Preguntó observando los ojos húmedos de la china—Por favor —suplicó, y tomándose el miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón deportivo que usaba de piyama agregó—Mira como estoy.  
—¡Uy! Pobre... —se lamentó acariciando apenas esa hombría—¿Puedo verla?  
—¡Pues claro! —accedió feliz bajándose el pantalón –Mira, ¿te gusta?  
—Está tibia. —Sonrió, y cuando bajó apenas la delicada piel del pene este reaccionó con un respingo gracioso.  
—Es un tonto, Shiryu. —Se le escapó sin querer.  
—No, es gay.

Seiya abrió los ojos tanto como el físico se lo permitió, para después decir espantado:

—Ya me parecía que me miraba demasiado en el baño del gimnasio de la mansión. —Luego reconoció—¡Oh, Dioses, me desnudé frente a él un montón de veces!  
—Tranquilo, Shiryu no es esa clase de chicos, es muy respetuoso. ¡Mira, yo me he bañado mil veces con él y nunca me tocó!  
—Quizás no sea gay, quizás sea tímido.  
—¿Tímido?  
—Sí, le gustas; me doy cuenta por cómo te mira, de la misma forma en la que yo te miro —Sonrió pícaramente ante las últimas palabras—, pero te respeta.  
—¿Me respeta?  
—Son dos idiotas que se respetan mutuamente. ¿Por qué no se pierden el respeto?  
—¿Qué más quisiera yo? —rió la china por lo bajo.  
—Pero bueno, dejemos la plática para después que hace semanas que quiero verte desnuda.  
—Pero si ya me viste. —Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron carmesíes.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó dejando las manos quietas por la sorpresa que le había dado oír esa afirmación.  
—En la cascada, cuando me estaba bañando.  
—¡Ah, pícara! —Buscó los labios de ella para besarlos, pero la china se negó.  
—¡No! Besos no. Mis besos son solo para Shiryu; claro, cuando se dé la situación.  
—Qué romántico —bromeó el castaño—¿Puedo entonces besarte en otro lado?  
—Sí —asintió Shunrei pletórica de felicidad.  
—Déjame ver ahí abajo —pidió con sutileza.

La joven se echó boca arriba sobre la cama y abrió ligeramente las piernas, mientras el Pegasus se deslizó lentamente. Cuando llegó a destino, gracias a la tenue luz de una lámpara, pudo percibir una fina ropa de algodón algo humedecida, o eso imaginó el castaño.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo entrase? —preguntó excitado, posando un dedo en donde supo que era la parte más sensible de la chinita.  
—Ah —Gimió Shunrei ante el débil contacto, sin poder responder esa pregunta.

Ese mismo dedo se deslizó pecaminosamente unos milímetros más abajo, y con alegría Seiya exclamó:

—¡Estas toda mojada! Te estabas tocando, por eso.

Las manos del Pegasus recorrieron la parte interna del muslo de la joven, acariciando la tersa y delicada piel, tan sensible en esa zona.

—Seiya, me haces cosquillas —rió deteniendo esas atrevidas manos.  
—¿Y esto? ¿Te da cosquillas? —preguntó desafiante, mordiendo apenas el triángulo sagrado de la china, sintiendo en su nariz el aroma tan embriagador.  
—¡Oh!  
—No seas tan escandalosa.  
—Ya, Seiya —se quejó aferrándose a la almohada.

El Pegasus no quiso perder más tiempo, corrió la fina y pequeña ropa interior de su amante hasta dejársela a la altura de las rodillas, algo incómodo para ella, pero a él no le importó, se encontraba hipnotizado por esa mata de vello negro tan tupido. Con sus dedos escarbó para “tantear el terreno” como solía decir él, y el pensamiento se le escapó.

—Es rosadita.

Para ese entonces Shunrei se encontraba mordiendo la almohada, y eso que no estaba haciendo “nada”, solo manoseándola; pero Seiya dejó en paz los genitales de la muchacha y escaló hasta arriba para atrapar con los dientes uno de los endurecidos pezones marrones.

—No —jadeó la china—, soy muy sensible ahí, no muerdas fuerte.  
—Perdón —se disculpó cambiando el repertorio de mordidas por uno de lamidas.

Tenía unos pechos pequeños, pero redondos y duros, cabían en una mano; así le gustaba, toda menudita. Necesitaba, le urgía verla desnuda, así que le quitó el molesto camisón observando aquella imagen de una Shunrei desnuda con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, pero la joven terminó de desnudarse, es que ya estaba inquieta, no podía desplegar las piernas como ella quería.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seiya hizo desaparecer el pantalón y la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se acostó desnudo junto a ella tomando con una mano la cintura y con la otra su propio miembro, adolorido por la espera.

Pero así era mejor.

Servicialmente, bondadosa como sólo Shunrei puede serlo, preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te la chupe?  
—¡Mujer! ¡Eso no se pregunta, se hace!

La muchacha rió apenas y, cambiando de lugares, se deslizó por el formado cuerpo del guerrero hasta llegar a la hombría que engulló sin asco y sin reparos. Asombrado quedó él. Apoyó un codo en el colchón para poder observar la labor de ella, y con la otra mano acarició su cabellera ahogando poderosos gemidos que buscaban escaparse y despertar al Dragón, o la furia de él por lo menos.

—Oh, Shunrei... —gimió Seiya sintiendo la particular humedad en su virilidad—¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?

La joven no podía responder, se encontraba muy entretenida jugando con el pene que, con cada lengüetazo, se ponía más duro.

—No, no es la primera vez —respondió finalmente.  
—¡Así! Chupa con ganas, fuerte. ¡Ah! no tanto...

La china parecía aspiradora en hi, atrapó entre los labios el redondeado e hinchado glande presionando hasta hacer surgir un líquido transparente y muy salado.

—Ya acabas —comentó Shunrei como si el dueño de dicho miembro no se hubiese enterado.  
—Pero ¿con quién?

“Conmigo”, hubiese respondido la muchacha, pero la pregunta del castaño estaba apuntada a con quien había hecho eso antes.

—Oh, cielos. Ya casi. Sigue así... –dijo Seiya con la voz ronca.

Cuando la china sintió que el miembro del Pegasus iba a explotar en su boca, devoró el pene hasta el fondo de la garganta para no perder una sola gota de su semen.

El castaño se encontraba en una nube, había sido —lejos— una de las mejores felaciones de su vida, y se la había hecho esa china inocente y pura, pero ¿con quién había aprendido? Eso le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—Dohko —dijo la muchacha arrodillada en la cama y con las mejillas sonrojadas—. No le digas nada a nadie.

Seiya rió sin poder creerlo.

—Ahora que está rejuvenecido anda irreconocible —explicó ella.  
—Y cuando viene del Santuario necesita que lo atiendas, ¿no? Le hagas la comida, el baño, una mamada —enumero jocoso y recibió un sutil golpe en el brazo por ser tan burdo. ¡Como si no fuera cierto!

Eso fue lo que necesito para atrapar rápidamente a Shunrei entre los brazos y sentir sus pechos fuertemente aprisionados contra sus pectorales. Así, el Pegasus deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos que masajeó con deseo contenido, y menos mal que era contenido porque la muchacha terminó quejándose del trato brusco.

Dejó en paz el trasero para hurgar irrespetuosamente la entrada con un dedo, en aquella posición resultó algo incomodo de hacer, pero no imposible. Mansamente Shunrei se iba poniendo a tono, refregándose ardorosamente en la falda de su compañero.

Pudo sentir la creciente humedad de la chica, le gustaba tenerla así; buscó otra vez su cuello para besarla con dulzura, mas sus manos no se comportaban precisamente con ternura. Buscó masturbarla un rato de frente, dando justo en la tecla cuando atrapó entre los dedos el hinchado clítoris.

Ya estaba que no daba más. ¿Por qué la torturaban así? Iba a quejarse cuando él mismo la acostó boca arriba para llenarla de besos.

¡Que no quería besos!

Seiya le daría lo que quería, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Deslizó la calurosa y atrevida lengua por el vientre plano de su amante, atravesó el ombligo arrancándole risas. Está chica todo le daba cosquillas, pero súbitamente dejó de reír cuando sintió la lengua del Pegasus ahí donde la quiso tener desde un principio.

Eso era algo que a él le fascinaba, sentir en la boca el natural sabor de cada mujer, la esencia que hacía única a una chica. Fue y vino frenéticamente del clítoris al húmedo orificio y viceversa; abriendo ligeramente con las manos los pliegues para tener un mejor control.

Pero la china era muy escandalosa, le tuvo que poner una media —limpia por supuesto— en la boca para amortiguar las gritos, y siguió hasta llevarla al borde del orgasmo. La dejó toda loca y descocada en la cama.

—La puta madre, Seiya.  
—Oh, una faceta desconocida de Shunrei —rió maliciosamente.

La aludida se abalanzó sobre él, y apenas su cuerpo tomó contacto con el del muchacho acabó entre espasmos, pero eso recién comenzaba.

—Acabaste frotándote contra mi verga, sucia... —espetó Seiya desbordado, su miembro nuevamente se encontraba a tono.

Fue Shunrei quien se acomodó sentándose sobre el falo, deseosa por sentirlo lo más adentro que físicamente le fuese posible.

El Pegasus se aferró a sus pechos, besándolos con frenesí, sintiendo como el pene lentamente se iba perdiendo en la intimidad de la muchacha.

Estaba sumamente humedecida, así que la tarea no llevó más que unos pocos segundos; un gemido ronco que nació por igual en ambas gargantas retumbó en el cuarto cuando la hombría del castaño llegó a destino.

Shunrei comenzó a cabalgarlo, subió y bajó frenéticamente como una posesa, realizando de vez en cuando movimientos circulares que hacían delirar a Seiya de ardor.

Aparentemente Dohko la había entrenado bien.

El Pegasus ahogó nuevos gemidos, tragando un pecho de la muchacha; apenas podía respirar, pero era feliz ¿?. Sin embargo necesitó más, por eso retiró a la china de su lugar y la acostó con suma habilidad en la cama para tirársele encima.

Tomó las piernas de Shunrei y las colocó en sus hombros, para luego darle unas embestidas bestiales y furiosas, la deseaba, sí, ¡Y de qué manera!

Para esas alturas Shunrei ni pensar podía, aunque Seiya no era delicado le estaba dando el mejor revolcón de su vida.

Las piernas cayeron a un costado casi sin vida cuando el Pegasus las soltó, se aferró a las caderas de la muchacha gimiendo y balbuceando obscenidades en su oído.

La penetraba con violencia, como queriendo hundirse en ella, los testículos golpeaban contra sus nalgas dando la pauta de que no iría más allá; ante esta sensación una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la china, y entre nuevos espasmos acabó de nuevo.

Seiya detuvo su frenético vaivén cuando sintió esa calurosa humedad envolviéndole el miembro, o se correría ahí mismo y no estaba en sus planes ser padre a los diecisiete años.

—¿Te puedo hacer el culo? —Preguntó sin vergüenza, sobrepasado por la excitación.  
—¡¿Estás loco?! —aparentemente no todo le había enseñado Dohko, es que ¿para qué hacerle el culo si en el Santuario era lo único que había?  
—Es que voy a acabar —dijo en un suspiro.

No tuvo más opciones que salir rápidamente de aquella cavidad, el semen ensució la entrepierna de Shunrei. Menos mal que fue ahí y no adentro, ante esto la muchacha no se enojó.

—Ya te limpio.  
—Me hubieses avisado —canturreó encogiendo las piernas—, Dohko me acaba en la boca, nunca ensuciamos.

Seiya no dijo nada, se guardó sus palabras, buscó la camiseta y con paciencia limpió el cuerpo de Shunrei. Notó que el silencio entre los dos se estaba tornando muy denso.

—¿Vas a venir mañana en la noche? —preguntó la muchacha algo avergonzada por su petición.  
—¿Tu quieres? —ante el asentimiento sonrió.  
—No le cuentes nada a Shiryu.  
—¿Qué —investigó risueño—, no te gustaría hacer esto con los dos?  
—Cochino... —se rió, golpeando apenas la cabeza de su amante—. Ya te dije que Shiryu no es esa clase de chicos.  
—Shiryu me dijo lo mismo de ti y mira...  
—¿Tú crees?... ¿Tú crees que él y yo…? —Le dio mucha pena preguntarle eso al Pegasus.  
—¿Qué si Shiryu te...?  
—Sí.  
—Pues... piénsalo así Shunrei... ¿Tú tienes necesidades? —Ella asintió—Entonces Shiryu también.  
—Pero a mí me calma Dohko —explicó cándidamente.

Un segundo en el que los dos enmudecieron de golpe, para abrir los ojos asombrados ante el pensamiento compartido.

—¿Y si Dohko no sólo te calma a ti?  
—Oh, cielos...  
—Igual —naturalizó Seiya con efusividad—, el viene una vez por año, nada más. Y tú tienes que hacer “cosas” para calmarte. ¿Qué crees que hace Shiryu?  
—Pues no sé, dime tú, es tu amigo.  
—¡Lo mismo! Seguramente se masturba espiándote y tú te masturbas en las noches pensando en él.

La china súbitamente enrojeció, ni que le estuvieran leyendo la mente. El Pegasus rió con ganas ante el gesto. Ya era bastante el lío que estaban haciendo, si seguían así Shiryu no tardaría en aparecerse y... y asesinar a Seiya o sodomizarlos a los dos. Lo que pasase primero.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Seiya.  
—Sí, pero prométeme que harás feliz a mi amigo.

Shunrei sonrió y asintió débilmente, sentada en la cama buscó el camisón y se vistió, observando a su fogoso amante yéndose ya vestido de su cuarto.

Mientras durase la visita de Seiya, la pasaría bien, pero cuando él partiese ahí si buscaría al Dragón de otra forma, de la forma en la que no se había atrevido hasta entonces.

Lo que las vacaciones del Pegasus había hecho en las vidas de esos dos. Pero todo llega a su fin; durante esos días, los últimos días que el castaño tuvo para ociar antes de volver a Japón a rendir sus exámenes, se las ingenió para someter a la muchacha, pero no era fácil, casi siempre estaban los tres, y aunque Seiya maquinó la idea de sumarlo a Shiryu, Shunrei le había hecho prometer que no le diría nada.

Se notaba que esos dos se querían y que no se trataría de sólo sexo.

La mañana en la que el Pegasus partió fue una parecida a la de su llegada, dos meses habían pasado ya, ¡y qué dos meses!

Un campesino de la zona lo llevaría hasta la ciudad en su auto (campesino moderno), así que Seiya se despidió de sus amigos quienes lo saludaron desde la entrada de la cabaña, Shiryu algo entristecido, pero Shunrei radiante de felicidad. Ahora lo tenía a Shiryu para sí sola.

El Dragón ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, Seiya le había dejado una china desconocida: completamente descocada y desinhibida.

Con el tiempo el Pegasus supo que su ardua labor de pervertir a Shunrei había rendido sus frutos, nunca mejor dicho “fruto” pues casi al año de aquel viaje, la noticia de que la china estaba embarazada de tres meses emocionó y revolucionó la mansión Kido, el padre desde ya, Shiryu... ¿O Dohko? No, no... Shiryu, sin lugar a dudas.

Fin


End file.
